the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Thousand Creations
Thousand Creations is a former Blue Brook Guild member, who loves to kill steal. He is currently a member of Guild Happy. He is a fairly talented expert at Glory. Appearance Personality Thousand Creations likes to show off his skills, such as kill stealing.Chapter 58 When he enjoyed ambushing the enemy guild elites with Ye Xiu, Thousand Creations realizes that he likes to cause trouble.Chapter 383 Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Thousand Creations first meets Ye Xiu in Boneyard when he tries to kill steal the monsters Ye Xiu is battling.Chapter 58 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Thousand Creations trails Ye Xiu's party from Congee City to Desolate Lands. He notices a lot of other players trailing Ye Xiu's party. Thousand Creations asks Bound Boat to look up these players' names. Thousand Creations learns these players are from the largest guilds. Thousand Creations tries to kill steal a monster from another player before Thousand Creations is surrounded and killed. He learns from Bound Boat that the killers are not from the large guilds. Thousand Creations goes back to Desolate Lands to see 24 players waiting around for Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Thousand Creations sees the 24 players encircle Ye Xiu's party while Lord Grim blasts his allies away, which breaks the enemy's encirclement.Chapter 156 Thousand Creations follows Ye Xiu's party when they run away from the enemy. He learns from Ye Xiu that the enemy ringleader is Chen Yehui. Thousand Creations hesitates when Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing charge into battle against 24 opponents. In the fighting, Thousand Creations and his teammates, Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon, cannot fight against multiple opponents, so they join up with Ye Xiu's group. When the enemy runs away, Thousand Creations chases after them, and he realizes that no one is helping him. He is shocked that Ye Xiu's party went to dungeon at Line Canyon.Volume 2 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Thousand Creations messages Xu Boyuan’s Blue River and tells him that he is friends with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. As a fellow Battle Mage player, Thousand Creations is thrilled to meet his idol, Ye Qiu, the greatest Battle Mage player. After a lengthy discussion, Thousand Creations is allowed to leave Blue Brook Guild by Xu Boyuan.Chapter 362 Thousand Creations sees Boyuan’s message of “be careful.” Thousand Creations sends a reply that he knows that the top guilds will be after him. Thousand Creations tells Boyuan that Lord Grim told him to watch out. At Thousand Waves Lake, Thousand Creations kills monsters around the edge of the lake.Chapter 365 Thousand Creations sees the long-range attacks and the enemy rushing towards him. Thousand Creations runs into the Thousand Waves Lake. He dives into the water to avoid gunfire. Thousand Creations watches Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng easily kill four opponents. Thousand Creations, who is lazily watching the battle, sees Ye Xiu send over a few enemy players for him to fight. At the end of the battle, Thousand Creations swims out of the lake and walks onto the shore. Thousand Creations is nervous about Ye Xiu’s direct aggression against the elites of top guilds. Thousand Creations is unable to help Ye Xiu and Mucheng in the water ambush against Blossom Valley’s dungeon team. Thousand Creations follows Ye Xiu, who finds an enemy team to ambush. Near the shore, Thousand Creations joins Ye Xiu in ambushing a Misty Castle dungeon team. Thousand Creations follows Ye Xiu out of Thousand Waves Lake to a hiding spot on the main road from Congee City to Thousand Waves Lake. Thousand Creations learns from Ye Xiu to message instead of speaking, so they can hear the enemy’s footsteps. Thousand Creations crouches and moves behind the five Misty Castle players. After Mucheng’s initiation, Thousand Creations jumps up and ambushes the Misty Castle players. Thousand Creations and the team swiftly kill the five Misty Castle players. Thousand Creations moves out on his own to find enemies to lure to Ye Xiu to kill. Thousand Creations finds a Blue Brook Guild dungeon team and ignores them because of Ye Xiu’s peace agreement with the guild. With Ye Xiu’s party, Thousand Creations goes to Sin City. Thousand Creations runs the Sin City dungeon three times to reach the limit. When Mucheng and Horse Shooter log off, Thousand Creations goes to Thousand Waves Lake with Ye Xiu and Tang Rou. At Thousand Waves Lake, Thousand Creations completes quests and kills monsters to level. With Ye Xiu and Tang Rou, Thousand Creations manages to ambush three more dungeon teams. At sunrise, Thousand Creations is delighted that he got to play with his idol, Ye Qiu. After pulling an all-nighter, Thousand Creations logs off to go to sleep. With Ye Xiu and Chen Guo, Thousand Creations ambushes Plantago Seed and three other Herb Garden players, who were chasing Xu Boyuan. With Ye Xiu’s party, Thousand Creations assassinates enemy guild elites at Sin City dungeon entrances. Thousand Creations joins Ye Xiu and Horse Shooter to dungeon at Thousand Waves Lake. With Ye Xiu’s strong mechanics, Thousand Creations easily clears the dungeon. After the five-day penalty of switching guilds, Thousand Creations officially joins Guild Happy. In the Thousand Waves Lake dungeon, he is surprised to see how Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng work together. Thousand Creations is thrilled to dungeon beside his idol, Ye Xiu. Thousand Creations and the party break the Thousand Waves Lake dungeon record clear with a time of 30 minutes, 25 seconds, and 41 milliseconds.Chapter 397 Thousand Creations admires his name on the Thousand Waves Lake dungeon record. In the next two dungeon runs, Thousand Creations and Horse Shooter occasionally make mistakes, which prevents the team to improve their previous record clear time. Thousand Creations joins Ye Xiu to break the Gloom Forest’s record clear time. On the first three dungeon runs, Thousand Creations and the team fail to break the record clear time. On the next day’s final dungeon run, Thousand Creations and the team break the Gloom Forest dungeon record clear. Later, Thousand Creations helps Ye Xiu repeatedly break the previous records, and Guild Happy monopolize the top 10 spots of the Gloom Forest dungeon record standings.Chapter 398 After achieving 10 record clears, Thousand Creations is bored of the Gloom Forest dungeon. He starts leveling up. During the Spring Festival, Thousand Creations is not online.Volume 4 Skills and Abilities Thousand Creations has individual strength comparable to Blue Brook Guild's Five Great Experts.Chapter 60 Trivia * He is a huge fan of Ye Qiu, which is why he joined Guild Happy.Chapter 362 References Category:Happy Category:Battle Mage Category:Guild Category:10th Server Category:Blue Rain